elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 12
Note : The intent here is to have true transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2013) episodes. This will mean adding 'stage directions' to these as we go along. By adding the descriptive text inbetween dialogue blurbs, we can make these unique to the EL Wiki and centralize yet another resource to these pages. As always, the synopses are available on the title link. Unlike prior entries, this transcript is wholly original to this site. Elfen Lied Anime Episode 12 - Quagmire ~ Taumeln Nana: Noooooo!! Isobe: What are you doing, put the girl out of her misery. Mariko: But why, you told me I can kill this one, that's what you said right? Isobe: Yes, that's right so what? Mariko: Well you see if I kill her right away the fun won't last too long. Nana: Uh...ugh.. where's my leg, uh No Please! I don't wanna feel anymore pain, No more pain! Mariko: Oh no, she's already stopped moving, and she's the only one I'm allowed to kill. This stinks. Shirakawa: This is all a game to her. Like tearing the wings off of an insect. Mariko: Hey! Big sister can you hear me? Are we finished already? Nana: Pa-pa Kouta: Huh, what's going on? Nyu: Nyu?..nyu nyu....Nyuuuu!?? Shirakawa: Number 35, that's it you've done enough. Mariko: Ok, is this it? This is boring. Kouta: Nana! Shirakawa: uh, Stop! Isobe: How'd that kid break the perimeter? Why didn't the guard team stop him? Kouta: What's going on, huh? What the hell is happening? Nana: Why did you come..for me? Isobe: Looks like he knows number 7. Mariko: Hey, would it be okay to kill that guy too? Shirakawa: Give me a second. I wonder how much he knows about the situation. Kouta: What? What's going on? Your leg. Nana: He's innocent, there's no reason to hurt him. Kouta: Nana, what is this? Mariko: Aww, isn't that sweet. That guy must be your friend. Nana: Kouta get outta here right now, if you don't they'll kill you. Kouta: What!? I'll be killed? Isobe: Not good. Shirakawa: What's wrong? Isobe: The guard brigade on the Kamakura site has been taken out. There's a crowd gathering. This isn't good. Shirakawa: With this many irregularities we can't continue. Isobe: Shirakawa!? Shirakawa: I'm going to talk to him. Isobe: Don't stray from our orders, it's dangerous, our mission is to kill number 7. Shirakawa: A human and a Diclonius are communicating outside of the lab, we can do this without killing her. Isobe: Shirakawa! Damn it. Number 35, kill number 7. Mariko: Okay. Shirakawa: Don't do it! Nana: uh-uuuh.. Watch out! uh..aahh-uuhh. Mariko: I can't allow it. You shouldn't have any friends after all you're just like me Nana: Uh..ugh uh... Kouta: NANAA! Nyu: Koutaaaaa!!! Kouta: huh? Isobe: Number 7 fell under the water, get the divers in the water right away. Nyu: Koutaaaaa!! Shirakawa: Uh.. It can't be. Nyu: Nyuuuuu!-uuh. Shirakawa: Lucy!! Mariko: ugh Shirakawa: Ugh uh uh uh.. Kouta: Nyu, are you alright? Shirakawa: Stay away from her! Kouta: Wha-what are you doing? Let me go! ur argh.. Shirakawa: Listen to me! That girl will kill you. Kouta: What are you saying!? You're crazy! Let me Go-urgh! Nyu. Nyu! Nyu: Kouta? Isobe: What are you doing number 35!? Hurry up and get Lucy! Mariko: I can't. Isobe: Why not!? Mariko: That girl isn't Lucy. Isobe: What are you saying? Hurry up! Before she has a chance to get away. Shirakawa, run! Don't worry about him. Nyu: Kouta? Shirakawa: Oh god, it's you. Nyu: nyu?.. Mariko: My arms. Isobe: What's that? Mariko: They aren't coming out. (insert crying) (not sure what sound effect that makes) Isobe: What are you saying? Alright. Go retrieve number 35. Mariko: My arms aren't coming ou-hu-h-out.so Captain Soldier: Go! Soldiers: Yes-sir! Isobe: Don't forget the restraints. Shirakawa: Wha-what's going on? Kouta: Uh! Nyu! Lets get out of here. Shirakawa: No! Wait! Mariko: They aren't coming out! Isobe: Damn it! The timing couldn't be worse. Mariko: They aren't coming oooouuut... Isobe: Don't let Lucy get away. Shirakawa: Wait! Don't kill Lucy, she's not the target. Captain Soldier: Shoot her!! Shirakawa: Au-uh..u Nyu: Nyuu! Shirakawa: Ugh, Stop shooting! Isobe: It's too late, we can't let the witness walk away. Spread out! Shoot to kill, don't waste any time with warning shots. If any of you hesitate we're all going to end up dead. Captain soldier: He's right. Get ready! Shirakawa: Ugh.. Kouta: They're gonna.. kill us. Nyu: Kouta? Kouta: Run for it Nyu! Get out of here!! Nyu: Kouta!? Captain Soldier: Fire!!! Nyu: Koutaaaaa!!!!!! Yuka: I really just don't understand. The way he is with Nana, or even the way he is with Nyu. Kouta doesn't have any connection with those girls.. so why? Mayu: He doesn't have any..with me. Yuka: ..Mayu? Mayu: He treated me like he treated Nana. It's as if..Kouta could tell that society had abandoned us, and he took us in without even thinking about it. I can't really explain it, but I don't think he can turn his back on people who need help. He's sad when others are sad and, for some reason he thinks it's up to him to do something about it. Yuka: I think I know the reason. I'm sure it has something to do with..that awful tragedy he went through. Mayu: Tragedy? Yuka: Oh, nevermind. Mayu: Well, in the end I don't think his reasons matter. This place it's the only place I've ever called home, Nyu and Nana are like sisters to me, and it's nice to have parents. Yuka: Parents? Mayu: Of course at the Kaede house Kouta is a father and you're the mother. That's how it feels like to me anyway. Yuka: Mayu!? Uh, what are you saying? Mayu: I'm sure, after all this everyone is gonna come back safe and sound. It's home. Kouta: Uh, what just happened? Huh? Captian Soldier: That's impossible. Shirakawa: Lucy, now I understand. Your personality was split and now you're... Kouta: Nyu? What's the matter? Shirakawa: Listen to me, that girl is not who you think she is. She's.. Lucy is... Kouta: Uh? Shirakawa: Cheif.. please forgive me. Kouta: Uh uh uh ugh ah aaaaah!!!!! Kid Lucy: You're a liar. Lucy: Here we go. Isobe: Don't be stupid what are you waiting for? If you all fire at once she can't deflect every bullet. Captain Soldier: She's suicidal. She flies. Kouta: ah... ah.. Captain Soldier: Shoot her! Kill her now and we don't have to worry about killing the civilian. Soldier 1: Shit! Lucy: Shoot me. Soldier 1: Aaaaaargh! Soldier 2: Die you monster! Aaaaah!! All other soldiers: Aaaaaah!!! Kouta: ah.. ah.. That's it, it's her. Child Yuka: Uh, it cracked again. Child Kouta: You're such a spas, well keep practicing and I guess we'll see what happens. Child Yuka: Don't act like you're so cool!...Uh nooo noo... Child Kouta: Stop being dumb, people can see us. Child Yuka: We won't be able to see each other for so long, not until next summer. Child Kouta: That's weird, I think that girl's here. Child Yuka: What? Child Kouta: Hey now stop crying, you're not a little kid. Child Yuka: O-okay Child Kouta: Where did Kanae go? I'm worried about her. Child Yuka: I don't know. I hope she isn't lost.... What's this? What's going on? Kouta's Father: Kouta! Yuka! Child Yuka: Uncle? Kouta's Father: Oh, Thank god, you're both okay. Where's Kanae? Child Kouta: Hey.. what happened? Kouta's Father: Kanae, where is she? Child Kouta: I don't know we got separated.... Kouta's Father: Separated!? We have to find her! Child Kouta: ..But, dad tell me what happened? Kouta's Father: They say a bomb exploded down the street. Child Kouta: A bomb!? Child Yuka: Uhh, how scary. Kanae: Kouta! Category:Anime Category:Transcripts Category:Series Information Category:Episodes